The Androids
The Androids is the eighth episode of the first season of the Super Friends. The episode focused on a NASA's space program at Cape Courageous, a fictional space launch site. In the real world there had only been six manned missions to the moon, but in this episode, apparently being in the near future, there were 19, with the 20th to launch unsuccessfully. This episode also shows that a base is on Mars. Even if this episode was supposedly set in the near future, which it can be assumed that it was, this prediction is way off, because even in the 2010s there has yet to be a manned mission to Mars, let alone a base on Mars. But it should be noted that in a world where superheroes exist, it's not that big of a stretch to believe such a thing would be impossible. Doctor Rebos, the villain of the story, is man who believes that the space program should be sabotaged due to the fact that there are more problems on Earth that need to be dealt with before mankind should spread out into the stars. This is a belief held by many people in the real world, who believe that too much money is being spent on the space program and not enough money to help people in the world that are in need. We also get to see some android duplicates of various people, including Superman and Wonder Dog. This is one of several times that robots appear in the Super Friends series. This episode also references the Galaxy Broadcasting System, which is a Galaxy Communications company. GBS was a company that was owned by the same conglomerate that owned the Daily Planet in the 1970s comic books, which is why Clark Kent is seen here working for them. Here, this is the first time it is referenced in the Super Friends Universe, as in the Filmation cartoons, Kent was always seen working for the Daily Planet alone, but that changed when Galaxy Communications purchased the company. __TOC__ Synopsis A mad scientist named Dr. Rebos attempts to sabotage the space program using an android duplicate of Wonder Dog. He later creates an android duplicate of Superman when he has him immobilized by kryptonite. The rest of the Superfriends rescue Superman and he stops the android Superman from destroying the Mars base. Plot Summary Cast Locations * Gotham City ** Hall of Justice * Florida's East Coast ** Cape Courageous *** Mission Control *** Mission Control Top Secret Room **Busy Bee Cafe **Rebos' Auto Parts & Wreck Yard * Mars **Mars space station *The Moon Locations Mentioned *Venus *Galaxy Broadcasting System in Galaxy Communications Building in Metropolis Organizations * NASA's Space program * Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals Events * 20th Manned Launch to the Moon Vehicles *Batmobile * Wonder Woman’s Invisible Jet * Rebos' submarine * Hermes 20, a manned NASA spacecraft to the Moon * The Mars missile, a NASA spacecraft ** The Mars missile engine, a type of engine used for the Mars missile Items * TroubAlert in the Hall of Justice * CDQ Screen receives a message from the Secret Department of Investigation (SDI) in the Hall of Justice * A Top-Secret Pass for admittance to Cape Courageous * The Military's top-secret Venus probe AKA Venus space probe * Green Kryptonite * Bow Wow Magazine * Batropes * Wonder Woman’s Magic lasso Continuity Coming Soon! Continuity in Other Media Coming Soon! Episode Title Coming Soon! Quotes *Holy misnomers! *Holy airtight evidence, Batman! *Holy countdowns! *Holy androids! *Holy face jobs, Batman! *Holy interruptions! *Holy security, Batman! *Holy positive identification, Batman! *Holy cure-alls, Batman! *Holy eurekas, Batman, look! *Holy escapes, Batman, look! Production and animation errors *The Androids (Production and animation errors) Notes References:Bone, Closed-circuit television, prince, head, nose, tail, dog food, wrench, screwdriver, leg, pogo stick, smoke, air, candy, Now!, arm, chest, coffee, tea, cocoa, egg salad, appetizer, main course, chili, taco, sandwich, Ham sandwich, rye bread, tuna sandwich, whole wheat bread, onion roll, canine, Astronaut 1, Astronaut 2, gantry crane and movie review. External links Coming Soon! Category:Episodes Category:1973 Releases